This invention relates to heat sinks for semiconductor packages and combinations of such a heat sink with devices from which heat must be transferred.
The generation of heat within semiconductor packages for devices such as microprocessors has long been recognized as requiring heat transfer arrangements to permit satisfactory operation of computer circuits and the like. As the technology has progressed, heat loads imposed have risen which space allowances have compressed. Thus problems arise in effectuating the necessary transfers of heat from increasingly confined spaces. Recently, heat loads from microprocessor have risen to exceed seventy five watts, while space allowances have shrunk to limit the available height for a heat sink to less than forty millimeters.
With the above problems in mind, it is a purpose of the present invention to enhance the capability of an assembly to transfer heat from a semiconductor package source while enabling reduction in the space required for effective operation. In realizing this purpose of the present invention, bodies of fins are affixed to oppositely facing surfaces of a rectilinear body which is adapted to receive heat from a semiconductor package. In a preferred form of the invention, one body of fins is on the surface which is adapted to engage the semiconductor package.